The growth of cloud computing technology has made it possible to receive and store files from a local device to a server and from the server to the local device, respectively. For instance, a user no longer is required to individually manage and store, in the local device, various large capacity files of the local device. Instead, the user can send and store the various large capacity files from the local device to the server and, if necessary, again receive and store the files from the server to the local device, using a cloud system. Also, cloud computing has made it possible for the server to register a new service as well as an existing service and provide various services to the local device.
However, the conventional art had to manufacture a new module in order to add a new service, and had to passively connect the new module in order to provide the added service to the local device. That is, the conventional art has a problem that it has to passively connect the module, which is manufactured to add the new service, to the local device and the server. This problem is also incurred when adding a similar service as well as when adding a new service.